Quentrell Vandis
}} Born as Quentrell Dalrius Vandis, Quentrell is a Lich who, through plenty of research and magical study, has managed to transform into a Lich whilst maintaining a somewhat physical form that is more reminiscent of humans than the typical Lich. He has a tendency to wear armor and utilize body parts he controls via his necromancy, which attach to said armor, somewhat akin to an exo-suit like the Goblin or Gnomish warmachines. His mental state is in the deep end of below plummeting, due to the shock of what he had seen prior to his becoming a Necromancer and Lich. He constantly chuckles at his own machinations, and has a bigger tendency to ask anyone trying to kill him how he could improve his creations. It has led to choice encounters that have left his enemies confused and traumatized by the events of seeing such bloody abominations and monstrosities. Biography Early Life Quentrell Vandis was born to the Lord & Lady Vandis as the first, and only child, of House Vandis' current Lords. Born in a time of relative peace, Quentrell knew nothing more than magical study and weapons training. As his father was a battle-mage, he too began to train as one. His childhood was a routine of observing political meetings between his father, the Duke of Randenstil, and his vassals, as well as weapons training and magical study. Unlike his father, who had studied in Evocation and Enchantment, the Young Vandis found a keen interest in Conjuration, Abjuration, and Divination. To the public eye, he would study the three magics, along with his training with the sword and armor. However, deep below, in a secret alcove he had a few servants construct below his families Keep, before killing them after to keep the alcove a secret, he would practice Necromancy. This practice was not for nefarious deeds, atleast when he had first started to practice. Infact, he had been searching for ways to restore the dead to a living capacity, with their soul and sanity intact. Though, he knew if he was found out, he would be exiled, or imprisoned by the Kirin Tor, and his families reputation tarnished. Yet he kept at it, even going as far as to use the corpses of family pets after they had died. Years later, when he had mastered Conjuration and Abjuration, did he decide to strike out on his own. He wandered the lands of Lordaeron and Gilneas, seeking refuge in the homes of Lords and peasantry alike, providing services for them, such as conjuring magical golems to act as servants, or using magic to fix certain aspects of their homes, walls, and such. He took on the name "Alexstros Jantos", stating he was merely the servant of humankind, and was on Azeroth to aid her people. Adulthood & 'Death' Abilities Trivia * Quentrell Vandis is based on several early concepts from the Legion of the Damned campaign held by the Embershield Protectorate. Quentrell was an unnamed NPC with just a title, and brought back, revitalized, and revamped, with his own name and backstory, similar to other characters who are now in service to Malash, who will also be allying herself with the Legion of the Damned. * The Fleshcrafter is the one who created the original Necrotic Scythe Walker, which was spotted two years ago in the Plaguelands whilst the Embershield-Ebon Blade Coalition was fighting the Legion of the Damned. * Credit for the Reference Art goes to DeviantArt Creator: KEKSE0719 (https://kekse0719.deviantart.com/) Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Undead Category:Lich Category:Necromancers